


Choose

by mochi2zhonglele



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crossposted on AFF, M/M, Okay bye, Romance, and stop getting angry about sungmin cos he married, didnt edit, grammar error alert, i cant promise you a happy ending, let edawn and hyuna date, love kaihun juseyo, ok so inspired by bs kfans, other mentioned artists, rapper sehun, sehun is under sm, sehuns fans are assholes, sorry - Freeform, sungmin comes in for a while, this is an old fic, youtube dancer jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi2zhonglele/pseuds/mochi2zhonglele
Summary: When popular rapper Oh Sehun marries dancer Kim Jongin, their love life is perfect. Until immature fans decided to ruin everything."Choose, Sehun, choose.  It's either me or the fans. Choose."





	Choose

**_"Korean Rapper Oh Sehun and Youtube Dancer Kim Jongin are married"_ **

**_"From Kim Jongin to Oh Jongin"_ **

**_"Newly weds Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin to go on honeymoon to Jeju Island."_ **

 

The marraige between famous Korean Rapper Oh Sehun and Youtube-famous Dancer Kim Jongin was the hot topic in South Korea right now. No, the entire KPop world. Everyone knows how close these two celebrities are, the rapper would often be one of Jongin's dance videos or vlogs meanwhile the dancer would sometimes be among Sehun's backup dancer during performances or dance practices. They have went on interviews together and they didnt even attempt to hide their skinship. They were quite a popular ship that there were so many fanfictions written about them.

But no one expected them to get married.

The wedding was special, a wedding that occured during Sehun's concert. No one expected Jongin there backstage coming out walking on a red carpet fans thought was just for decoration. No one even expected a priest to suddenly appear from backstage along with a few family members from both sides. The fans were shocked, some just froze and watch the wedding while some screamed when their OTP sealed lips together after saying their "I do"s and slipping in the rings. That very night Sehun and Jongin are married.

The next week a flight was shedueled for their honeymoon at Jeju Island, a popular site for a honeymoon to most Koreans. Like expected, there was a paparazzi waiting for the newly wed couple, holding up banners supporting them like  _ **"SeJong Forever!"**_ or  ** _"We will always support you~"_** and most of those cheesy stuff. Some were waiting with gifts in their hands while some even brought cake that just rises the question on how exactly would you bring these cakes in a situation like this? All of them are excitedly waiting for the couple to arrive however there are some fans at the back of the busy paparazzi plotting on something against the couple.

 

* * *

 

"Are you ready, baby?"

A blonde haired man peeked through their bedroom door to see his lover looking out the open window, his brown hair swaying against the wind. By the body language, he knew something wasnt right.

"Baby? You okay?" He asked, walking towards his loved one, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist.

A sigh left the latter's lips. "I dont know, Sehun. What if your fans dont accept me? What if your fans hate us for getting married?"

Sehun's eyes went wide at the other's thoughts. "Baby, why are you thinking like that? Of course my fans will accept you. They love us being together. They wont hate us." He assured, resting his chin on the smaller's shoulder.

"I'm just scared. You do know what happened between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo." The tannned male said.

"The soloist and actor?" Sehun guessed. "Baby, dont worry about this. We have great support from our fans. Have you heard how many people scream at my concert that night? They're happy just like we are."

Thee were tears in the younger's eyes. "I dont want to end up like them, Sehun. I love you with all my heart. I dont want to go by that path."

The rapper sighed and turned the latter around to face him. "Jongin, listen to me. I know fans can do something beyond our imagination or something they have done to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo but now it is time to forget your worries. I dont like you like this." Sehun said, caressing the smaller's cheek. "Where is that happy angel I am married to? Where is that smile on your face that I love?"

A tear rolled down Jongin's caramel colored cheek as he leaned to the touch of Sehun's hand on the right side of his face. "You love me, right?" He looked into the older's black eyes.

"I love you and I always will." Sehun said, connecting their lips for a soft kiss.

"Thank you."

The taller smiled. "Just for my baby. Let's go. We have a flight to catch."

There were guards waiting at the airport entrance, circling the couple for protection as they walked pass the crowd. Sehun who was used to such events kept his head up, smiling at his screaming fan, his shades blocking the blinding flashes of the camera lights. Meanwhile Jongin held onto his husband's forearm tight, unaccustomed to huge fan groups invading them. He only observed them by looking down, feeling goosebumps when he spotted a fan sitting on the floor, too calm and composed as she watched Jongin with piercing eyes.

 

* * *

 

Jeju Island was a dream for Jongin. It was a place he dreamt of going since he was a child and he was nothing but happy that he will be going to the island with Sehun. Right after checking in the couple went straight for the rented Jeep, drove their way up to one of the mountains. The final view was beautiful, a crystal clear lake that glowed under the sunlight with different types of rocks decorating the sides. With great excitement, Jongin exited the Jeep, squealing at the view.

"This is gorgeous, Hunnie!" He exclaimed, a glint of happiness shone in his brown orbs.

"Just like you baby." Sehun chuckled, getting out from the Jeep as well.

"This view is beyond words, Hunnie! Let's take a selfie, together!"

The rapper shook his head at the younger's reaction, amused. "Okay, baby. Let me get the selfie stick at the boot." he informed, jogging back to the Jeep to find the desired item.

Jongin nodded his head and turned around, fishing his hands into his pocket for his iPhone. He walked closer to the cliff, a few metres away from the edge before unlocking his phone to open up his Camera app. He has always been a good photographer, knows which angle works best and which does not. He took a few steps to the front, raising his phone to eye level, making sure he had found a perfect scene, pressed his finger lightly on the button, capturing the image.

"Not bad." He complimented himself. "But I didnt get the best part of the lake."

Jongin frowned and tried once again, returning back to Camera mode, stepping a little more forward, only a few metres away the edge of the cliff. Smiling when he managed to get the lake and the background, he raised his finger to press the button again but missed it when his arm got nudged.

"Hunnie~ I was about to- who are you?"

The tanned male's eyes went wide when a hooded stranger no taller than him and definitely female grabbed his arm, pushing him closer to the edge over and over.

"No! Please! Dont do this!" Jongin begged as he was only a step away from plunging to death.

"Baby? Is everyth- HOLY SHIT!" Sehun cursed, running to where the scene was with the selfie stick in hand.

He raised the extended selfie stick and hit bullseye on the top of the attacker's head. The attacker moved away with a hand on her head but managed to give one final push before running away. Jongin let out a terrified scream as he lost his footing, tumbling back.

"SEHUN!" He shrieked, arms flailing.

A strong pull caused him to bump to a hard chest that belonged to no one but Sehun, making him burst into tears at the close-death experience. Sehun was fuming, how could someone do that to a person ever so pure and kind? He rubbed the younger's back, whispering into the latter's ear " _you will be fine"_ and  _"i will protect you"._  Jongin continued crying into the rapper's chest, shoulder shaking violently as he cried.

The incident made the Headlines the next day.

 

* * *

 

**_"Youtube Dancer Kim 'Oh' Jongin experiences close death during honeymoon in Jeju Island"_ **

**_"Korean Rapper Oh Sehun warns attacker in Instagram post."_ **

**_"Police says fans are main suspects."_ **

 

"I'm so sorry that our honeymoon didnt go as planned."

Sehun whispered softly as he gently brushed his thumb on Jongin's palm. The tanned male has not spoke much since the close-death experience, now asleep from lack of sleep. He was clearly traumatized that sleep wouldnt cooperate. Jongin had thrashed and cried when they are about to board the private jet specialized for them, reluctantly giving in and entering the huge machine but never letting go of his husband's hand.

"If only I was there with you to protect you yesterday." The older sighed before pressing a kiss on the latter's cheek.

Gently he brought the younger's head close to his shoulder, smiling sadly when Jongin whimpered a bit before grabbing onto the older's arm. It breaks Sehun's heart to his loved one like this. Jongin had always been a brave one..... this Jongin is new to him.

"I'll protect you at any cause. I promise." He said, kissing the top of the smaller's head before closing his eyes to rest.

He knew he shouldnt make promises he couldnt keep,

but he did it anyways.

 

* * *

 

_**"Fans crowded around Korean Rapper Sehun and Kim 'Oh' Jongin's apartment, shouts hate words about their relationship."** _

_**"International fans oppose Korean Rapper Oh Sehun and partner's relationship."** _

_**"Twitter burst with hate tweets of the newly-weds Oh Sehun and Kim 'Oh' Jongin."** _

 

_Why do they hate us so much for being together?_

The tanned male bit his lip as he scrolled further down, seeing a lot of articles about fans being against their relationship. Jongin doesnt know if Sehun knows what is going on, lets out a shuddering breath before turning off his phone. It has been a week since their failed honeymoon in Jeju and SeJong haters have grown as time passes. Jongin was glad there was at least 20% of Sehun's fans that support their relationship but..... the remaining 80% brought sadness to him.

"Baby, come here." Sehun called from his table.

Jongin obeyed, lazily pushing off the covers before stepping out from bed. He pulled a chair and sat right beside the rapper, putting his chin on the other's shoulder.

"I have been thinking of a collaboration and I have written a song- a mix of vocal and rap for the collab." The older began.

"Mhm." Jongin hummed, closing his eyes at the warmth of his husband. "With LEOY?"

"Chanyeol? No. With you."

Jongin's eyes sprang open, backing away in shock. "W-Why?"

"Because I want people to know we are perfect for each other." Sehun said, turning to look at the latter. "I know you can sing and your voice was the best I have ever heard. I want people to hear your voice too."

"I- I cant sing in front of people, Sehun. I'm- I'm only a dancer." Jongin shook his head.

"No, Jongin. You can be anything. You can be a singer."

The rapper passed the lyrics to the latter, who took the paper with shaking hands. His lines were perfectly written but he had exactly no idea how is he going to sing it. Sehun seemed to have read Jongin's mind sang the demo which took the younger's heart away with that smooth baritone voice.

 

 _네게 달려가 어둠을 뚫고_  
미친 그 질주로 널 안을게  
Let’s make it forever, ever

 _사라지지 마 이게 끝인데_  
다시는 이런 사랑 없는걸  
Don’t break my soul  
그 눈빛과 말 모든 것 다 Forever  
Forever

 

"That was beautiful. You should sing it." Jongin said, pushing the papers back to the other.

"No. I'm doing the raps. You are singing. You have a nice voice, baby." Sehun insisted.

"What if it isnt to the listeners?"

"Dont worry about that." The older assured, handing back the lyrics. "I have gone through that a lot of times. It's fine."

"O-okay." Jongin said, unsure.

 

* * *

 

**_"Forever, an aesthetic music video of a SeJong collaboration."_ **

**_"Rapper Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin collaborates in new song."_ **

**_"Watch Oh Sehun's and Kim Jongin's music video collaboration, Forever."_ **

 

So far everything was good, the views surpassed 2.7 million in 24hours. It wasnt much but it was an accomplishment. It had stepped into the Trending category in Youtube for about 20minutes before sadly disappearing. Meanwhile Jongin's Youtube notiflications were bursting with comments, requests for a dance choreography of the song. Jongin smiled as he read the comments. His fans are ever so lovely, only once in a while he gets hater comments.

"I should get the choreography done." He said to himself, getting up from the couch and to the dance room they have installed in the spare room.

Sehun leaned against the door frame as he watched his lover dance to their song, frequently rewinding the song over and over to get the dance moves right as he swayed . After a long thirty minutes, Jongin collapsed on the floor, chest rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath. He looked up, jumping almost an inch off the floor when he saw his husband through the mirror.

"Holy, you scared me." He sighed, putting a hand on his chest.

The older chuckled and walked towards the exhausted tanned male before sitting beside hi. "Nice dance moves you got there, baby." He complimented, kissing the latter's sweaty forehead.

"The dance doesnt really fit in." Jongin pouted. "It sucks."

"I can help, you know." Sehun said.

"Really?" 

"Yes, of course! You will be up first since you are singing and your part is a little more to the ballad part so you can stick with the ballet until the chorus which is upbeat, we add in some moves that I would most likely dance to."

Jongin's eyes shone in excitement. "You're a genius! You'll be part of my video."

"And you will be part of the performance." Sehun added, laughing inside when Jongin's smile fell.

"W-Wait. What performance?"

"We are performing at Inkigayo in the next two weeks."

"I- I have never performed for a huge crowd before. I d-dont think I can do it."

Sehun cupped the latter's face and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "You can do it and you will. I'll be there for you baby."

The couple practiced well for the performance and Jongin's nervousness finally faded away before the Inkigayo performance. The choreography was perfect and the video Jongin will be posting a few days after Inkigayo is ready.

However, the Inkigayo performance was never aired.

 

* * *

 

**_"Youtube Dancer Kim 'Oh'  Jongin suffers deep cuts in the head at Inkigayo incident."_ **

**_"Fan throws glass bottle, injuring Kim Jongin during performance."_ **

**_"Forever performance in Inkigayo remained unaired."_ **

 

Sehun was nothing but furious. Seeing Jongin on bed with a bandaged head would remind him of the very scene he watched with his very own eyes, causing his blood to boil. The song was about to end when a sound of glass shattering stopped him from singing the chorus, eyes widening at the sight of Jongin on the floor, hands on his head and microphone totally forgotten. The moment he could see blood trickling down the latter's neck, he knew something was wrong. He practically ran to the younger, eyes flaming in fury when he saw shard of glass piercing through the scalp.

"DONT JUST STAND THERE! HELP HIM!" Sehun shouted to the guards.

The guards rushed in and carried away a whimpering Jongin away from stage. The fans were confused, some already posting on Instagram or Twitter what happened. Sehun didnt even bother to say anything or apologise about the disruption, left the stage.

"Get him to the hospital ASAP!" He demanded.

 

* * *

 

_He deserves it. He shouldnt mess with Sehun's fans._ **5m ago**

_what's wrong with you? what has he done to deserve that?_ **5m ago**

_He turned Sehun against us._ **5m ago**

_what the fuck are you talking about?_ **5m ago**

_sehun has always been with us. you are fucking immature._ **4m ago**

_Sehun says we are his girlfriends. But then he gets married. Jongin turned him against us and made him gay. Are you blind?_ **4m ago**

_you are a hell of an idiot, arent you?_ **4m ago**

_it was a freaking methaphor. A METHAPHOR. he doesnt literally mean that we are his girlfriends._ **3m ago**

_i feel embarassed._ **3m ago**

_I dont believe any shit you guys are saying. From what I know, you arent true Sehun fans._ **3m ago**

_are you trying to say "true" sehun fans shouldnt support his relationship? he's an adult and now a married man. he has his own right to make his own choices. dont be an immature piece of shit trying to break the sejong couple._ **3m ago**

_fuck off bij you aint no true sehun fan_ **2m ago**

 

Jongin sighed. Things are going worse and nothing is going well. Not even between them. Sehun had schedules to promote Forever for two weeks and instead of Jongin singing, different artists took his place. First was Jimin, a vocal from boy group BTS, then solo artist Baekhyun, followed by Super Junior's Donghae and lastly Taeil from SMRookies. Afterwards Min Kyunghoon will be taking Jongin's place for the rest of the promotion.

"If only I wasnt married to Sehun..... our collaboration would be a success." He murmured.

The rapper couldnt come home since his schedules are too tight, sleeps over at his old dorm until the promotions end. He would call Jongin through the phone or Skype but to them, it doesnt feel real.

"I miss you, Hunnie." Jongin whispered into the phone, snuggling underneath the covers.

"I miss you too, baby. How's your head?" Sehun asked from the other side.

"A little better. When are you coming back?"

"A few more performances and I will be home, okay?"

"Okay..... I really miss you.... you know?" The younger's voice started to crack, felt his eyes starting to sting as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Baby, dont cry." Sehun said, as he heard a sob through the phone.

"I miss your warmth. I want your hugs. I want your kisses, Hunnie. I really- hik! miss you."

Jongin was crying by then. He couldnt spend any more days apart from the older. He felt alone in the apartment, forbidden from leaving the apartment for his safety cause god knows what these fans would do to him.

"J-Jongin.... please dont cry. I'll be back soon, I promise. Just w-wait, okay? I love you." Sehun tried to say, on the verge of tears as well.

His lover sounds so broken at the other end of the line. He hates hearing Jongin cry. He hates to know Jongin is crying whenever he isnt around.

"I l-love you too.... Come back home, Hunnie." Jongin sobbed.

"I will, dont worry. Get some sleep. It's eleven already."

"Okay.... Bye Hunnie."

"Goodbye, baby."

 

* * *

 

It was great to have Sehun back in the next few days. It was really lonely being alone in the apartment. He had called his best friend, Kyungsoo who is a worldwide popular actor a couple times but the other seemed to have schedules too. He tried to busy himself dancing but Sehun's absense didnt stop haunting him.

"I MISSED YOU!" Jongin exclaimed as he practically threw himself into the older's arms.

Oh how much he missed the warmth from Sehun. "I missed you too, baby." Sehun smiled in amusement.

"Dont ever do that again." The tanned male pouted as he hit the other's chest playfully.

"I wont. I'll try."

Sehun hates saying that. Right ahead of him in one more month is another tight schedule. BTS's Rap Line are planning on a collaboration with him and he couldnt not accept the collaboration since the boys have been looking up to him since he debuted. This will be part of BTS's comeback so he would be at most of their performances. Preparation will take a few weeks since there is a choreography to focus on, MV filming and the recording to do.

He has to leave Jongin alone again in their apartment.

 

* * *

 

"I'm on my way soon."

"Take care, Jong. Who knows what is lurking out there."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Soo."

"No problem. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Jongin was still sad that Sehun had to leave again due to tight schedule so he decided to stay with Kyungsoo in the meantime. He grabbed his haversack full of his clothes and swung it over his shoulder, taking his car keys along before locking the apartment safe so he could leave. The tanned male lazily walked to the carpark, driving off immediately once the car was ready. The journey from his apartment to Kyungsoo's is forty-minutes away so he turned on the radio to entertain himself. His ears perked up when he heard a familiar beat, listening tentively to the song before realising it was Sehun's debut song,  **Go**.

"It's been a while since I heard your voice. When will you come back." He sighed.

Kyungsoo greeted him with open arms when he arrived. "My apartment has only one room so I hope it's okay if you sleep at the couch?"

The dancer nodded. "It's fine. At least I have someone to accompany me. I hate being alone." He said, flopping himself onto the couch.

"I understand that feeling, Jong. I've been living by myself for years now." Kyungsoo said, sitting beside the younger.

"How could you live by yourself? Doesnt it ever feel lonely?"

A sad chuckle left the actor's lips. "Of course it feels lonely but I got used to it."

Jongin leaned against the older's shoulder. "How are you two doing?"

Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin. "Chanyeol and me?" The latter nodded. "Well..... he does come here once in a while but he is a busy man as usual. We text a lot and sometimes we call each other but it doesnt feel the same like the last time." He sighed.

The tanned male snuggled closer to the other, as if to show pity towards him. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol got married two years ago during winter and they have done thousands of things together and showing them to the public. For example, Chanyeol making Kyungsoo a cameo in his music video. Their relationship was stable until one day they are forced to a divorce since the company that the soloist is under had been losing money when fans left the fandom at the news of their marriage. Fans hated them being gay, both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol lost fans because of that. Right after the divorce, fans came back to support Chanyeol, making Kyungsoo look like the bad guy.

Now Sehun and Jongin are going through the same path.

Only that it is only the beginning.

 

* * *

 

_**MC: How is it like to be an idol with a married life?** _

_**Sehun: *chuckles* It's great actually.** _

_**MC: Have you ever become protective over you partner?** _

_**Sehun: I always am. I only grow more protective after the attacks.** _

**_MC: If you were ever given the oppurtunity to turn back time, would you stay as a rapper or live a normal life?_ **

**_Sehun: ..... what do you mean by normal life?_ **

**_MC: A normal Korean man's life- is that understandable? Like, growing your own family and not having to worry about idol stuff?_ **

**_Sehun: Isnt there other choices?_ **

 

Jongin frowned. The questions about their relationship have been increasing in number, most of them are very personal questions that Sehun cant answer. The rapper looked very uncomfortable whenever questions like that were being asked in the beginning however as time passes Sehun seemed to get the hang of it. Like he was used to it. Jongin doesnt know whether that is supposed to be good or bad.

"Jong, you hungry?"

He turned around to see a concerned Kyungsoo with a tray of food in his hands. Yes, he is still staying in Kyungsoo's apartment and that means Sehun is not yet finished with his promotions.

"Yeah, thanks for the food."

The actor left after handing the food to the younger as he needs to be out for filming a new drama. Jongin turned on his phone and sighed. Another week to go before the promotions end and they can be together once again.

 

* * *

 

"Sehunnie~ I know you are busy but I wanna tell you I miss you a lot. You said you are going to come back yesterday..... why arent you here yet? I have been really bored being alone, you know. You've been really busy that caling you wasnt the best idea cause I dont want to disturb you but I miss your voice. I want to hear your voice over the phone, not from the performances, the interviews..... I really miss your voice. C-Come back home.... please. I l-love you."

The rapper massaged the bridge of his nose and let out a groan of frustration. SM have been inserting so much things in so little time. He sat up straight and pressed his elbows on his thighs. He wants to see Jongin again but his schedules arent cooperating. He had tried to bargain but nothing seemed to work. He pressed the play button again, bringing the phone's speaker closer to his ear so he could hear his beloved's voice again.

"Sehun-ssi."

Not even halfway through, he looked up in annoyance, face softening at the sight of a sunbae, Super Junior's Sungmin. Immediately he got up and bowed at the older.

"How is life, kid?" Sungmin asked, sitting beside the younger.

"Terrible." Sehun replied.

A pitiful smile appeared on Sungmin's lips. "I understand how it feels. You are just stuck in between choices and you have no idea what to do." He said, putting a hand on the rapper's shoulder. "Saeun and I cant even live a happy life together with ELFs opposing our marriage. They even boycotted me from promoting. You tell me how that feels, Sehun. I love Saeun as much as I love my brothers but I'm stuck in between. Saeun or Super Junior? I always ask myself that but I never managed to answer."

Sehun looked at his lap. "Well.... sometimes I ask myself that too. Jongin or my fans?"

Sungmin squeezed the latter's shoulder. "Everything will go back to normal if you pick the right choice even though it is hard."

"Thanks hyung."

"My pleasure."

 

* * *

 

**_MC: Sehun-ssi! How does it feel like to collaborate with BTS_ ** **_? A lot of people said you are lucky to collaborate with them._ **

**_Sehun: It was amazing, actually. This is far most the best collaboration I had through out my Idol life._ **

**_MC: Well that's good. Apparently Cypher beat Forever in the charts. Is it different if you got beaten in the charts by yourself instead of someone else?_ **

**_Sehun: It's different actually. You feel like you have accomplished a lot. But this is only a collaboration so it is not entirely on me._ **

**_MC: You have collaborated with different Idols a lot of times so do you ever expect something?_ **

**_Sehun: Expect something? Popularity and success._ **

**_MC: What do you mean by that?_ **

**_Sehun: I'm not saying it in a bad way but collaborations allow hidden Idols to rise up in popularity and get the spotlight._ **

**_MC: What about the comparison between Cypher and Forever?_ **

**_Sehun: BTS has a huge fandom so..... yeah._ **

 

The dancer threw his phone far from him. That's it. Sehun has drawn the last straw out of him. It has been months since they have seen each other and it was like their relationship is tearing apart. He let out a cry of frustration and collapsed on his bed, crying. He had watched every interview Sehun was in and all the questions are indirectly pointed to him and Jongin couldnt help but feel- 

disgusted with himself.

The way Sehun describe the differences between Cypher's promotions and Forever's was as if he was saying Jongin was bringing down his popularity. He rubbed his puffy eyes and sat crossed legged, slouching. The number of followers on Sehun's Instagram had decreased by a million, same goes to his Weibo account. Jongin also lost subscribers but only by three hundred. He havent uploaded anything on Youtube- he wasnt planning to. He just wants to get out from this current lifestyle.

Ding!

Jongin looked at his phone which was on the floor, a turned on screen facing upwards, lighting up the dark room. Lazily he got up and picked it up, sighing.

**From: Sehunnie~ <3**

_im coming back tmrw~ no more schedules in my calender now :3_

_i miss you baby, see you tmrw_

He hoped this wasnt another false hope.

 

* * *

 

"Baby, why are you so quiet?"

The rapper leaned closer to his lover who turned his bare back towards him, not saying anything. He shrugged and pulled up the covers, thinking Jongin had been worn off from the recent love making they had. The tanned male faced the wall, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"Hm?" Sehun responded, peeking his head out from the blanket.

"Do you still love me, Sehun?" Jongin repeated, a tear dropping on the pillowcase.

The older sat up and placed a hand on the latters shoulder. "Of course I love you. Why are you saying things like that?"

"Am I making your Idol life terrible?"

"What?"

"Are you mad for me causing so much trouble in your Idol life? What about the interviewers? How do you feel about the questions they ask you about? Arent they personal? Dont you feel uncomfortable? Was our relationship making you unpopular? Isnt it disappointing to lose fans? Wouldnt it feel better if I wasnt in your life?" Jongin said, fisting the bed sheets as he let his tears fall, trying to make himself not cry outloud.

Sehun was speechless. "W-What? Jongin what are you saying?"

"Then would you choose your Idol life and fans or me?" Jongin asked, still facing his back towards the other.

"Why are you asking questions like this? I-"

The tanned male shook in anger. "Dont avoid the question!" He snapped, sitting up straight, facing the rapper.

"Jongin I dont underst-"

"JUST FUCKING ANSWER GODDAMIT! CHOOSE!" Jongin shouted, closing his eyes tight, more tears painting his caramel colored cheeks.

Sehun was dumbfounded.

"Choose, Sehun. It's either me or the fans. Choose."

He loves his job, he loves his fans...... he loves Jongin too but Jongin is forcing an answer out of him. "Jongin, I wont choose. it's both. You and the fans."

"No, Sehun. I ask you to choose. It's me or the fans. CHOOSE!"

The rapper kept mum. He hates to admit but he would put his Idol life as first priority. A broken look appeared on Jongin's face. More tears fell from the latter's eyes, dripping onto the bed sheets.

"I-I knew it...." Jongin muttered, lips trembling.

Sehun looked away. The more he looked at the dancer, the more guilty he would feel. Jongin buried his face into his hands and started to cry, loud sobs echoed in the room. It was an uncomfortable twenty minutes until Jongin's cries died down.

"Fine, Sehun. Since you choose your fans over- over me..... I want the divorce papers the first thing in the morning. There is no point of a marraige when we are simply apart" He said before pushing the covers off him, grabbing the closest towel to cover his naked body. "I'll be at Kyungsoo's if you need me."

Jongin walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me before letting the waterfall of tears flow for the second time. He leaned his back onto the bathroom door before sliding down, burying his head between his knees, crying at the loss of his beloved.

 

* * *

 

**_"Korean Rapper Oh Sehun and Youtube Dancer Kim Jongin signs divorce papers after five months of marraige."_ **

**_"Kim Jongin takes back former surname."_ **

**_"SM Entertainment confirms Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin's divorce."_ **

 

* * *

 

 _힘들고 지쳐도 마음이 다쳐도_  
난 또다시 무대 위로  
다시 한 번 더 나 힘을 내 볼게  
기다려 준 너를 위해서

 _널 안아 줄게 두 손 잡아 줄게_  
니 맘이 편해질 수 있다면  
내 모든 걸 바칠게

 

**Translation:**

_Even if it’s hard and I’m tired, even if my heart is in pain,_  
I’ll go on stage again  
I’ll muster up my strength once again,  
for you, who has waited for me

 _I’ll hug you, I’ll hold your hands_  
If your heart can be at rest  
I’ll give it my all

 

Sehun didnt care what he looked like right now. Even if there were tears on his cheeks that he doesnt bother to wipe away. Even if his lips were trembling. He doesnt care. As long as he could get this song properly executed, nothing else mattered to him. Nothing. The crowd has gone quiet, only waving their lightstick as they listened to their favourite rapper sing for the first time. No one expected the perfromance. No one expected Sehun to lower his cap to cover a bit of his face and pull the hoodie over his head.

No one expected Oh Sehun to cry.

 _시간이 지나도 말하지 못하고_  
맘속으로 삼키는 나  
미안하다고 널 사랑한다고  
지금처럼 믿어 달라고

 _널 안아 줄게 두 손 잡아 줄게_  
영원히 함께할 수 있다면  
내 모든 걸 바칠게  
Oh woo yeah

_I promise you_

 

**Translation:**

_Even after time, I couldn’t say anything_  
and just swallowed my words  
Words saying, I’m sorry, I love you,  
please believe in me like you do now

 _I’ll hug you, I’ll hold your hands_  
If we can be together forever  
I’ll give you my all

_I promise you_

 

He put away the mic from his mouth and let his hands fall to his sides. He looked aorund the stage, the crowd was cheering. A banner caught his eye. He smiled sadly when he read what was written on it.

 

**_We know you still love him. And we arent mad about that._ ** **_Dont ever stop loving~_ **

 

He cleared his throat, hoping that would make his voice sound better and not crack halfway through and took a deep breath.

"I dedicade this song, Promise, to the one and only Kim Jongin who had been my only support through out my Idol life. He has been there for me since trainee years and he had always been there for me during hard times. He was the one who made me smile when I cant, he was the one who made me feel better when I cry, he was the one who made me love when I havent. If I never had met him, never will I be standing here." He said and looked up to the starry night sky, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Jongin, thank you."

 

* * *

 

Sungmin sat back and looked at the two Youtube notifs that appeared on his lock screen. A smile was formed on his face.

**kimkai has uploaded a new video: Oh Sehun - Promise (Dance Cover)**

**TheOfficialSehun uploaded a new video: Oh Sehun** **오세훈 'Promise' MV**

**Author's Note:**

> that was shitty. hahahaah. sorry you had to read that. comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
